


Lucid: Ch. 1 Lost

by introvertinc



Category: Lucid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New book, Teen Romance, Teenagers, teen writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertinc/pseuds/introvertinc
Summary: Caspian wakes up stranded in the middle of the woods, but at least his faithful dog is with him. As they look for the way out, the dog defends his master, the duo fighting against an array of terrifying monsters and animals.





	Lucid: Ch. 1 Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The people who feel lost.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+people+who+feel+lost.).



Caspian Dolivo awoke to the sound of birds. Not quite chirping, more of a desperate squeal, similar to but not the same as a cry for help. As if the once cheerful sounds made by them have been replaced by that of a bird who has just gotten its wings clipped, the ounce of freedom it once had has been stolen. They sounded...lost. 

And honestly, he was too.

Caspian always had the same morning every day. He always woke up in his same dull, boring, bedroom. He did not need an alarm clock, for the simple sounds of his mother's repetitive screaming was enough to put a clock to shame. Caspian always rolled out of bed to the sounds of her reminding him just how much of a disappointment he was.

He became numb to those mornings; the screaming became a routine to which he believed there was no end. 

Until today. Today, Caspian was utterly and entirely...lost. He was not in his dull bedroom, he did not hear the mundane, nagging screams of his mother, and he most definitely did not know where he was.

Instead, he looked around, observing the tall, slender trees surrounding him. He walked forward for a bit, hoping to find a sign, maybe a sense of familiarity. Caspian looked up at the eerily black night sky, then past the trees, a cloak of black woven throughout them.

The sky resembled that of fireplace smoke. Not entirely pitch black, yet dark enough to bring warmth, as well as shadows of the night. And it was out of those shadows, that a small animal emerged, running at him, with no clear intention of stopping.

Caspian's mind began racing at the same speed as this mysterious animal. "Do I have a weapon? How will I protect myself? Is this thing coming to kill me? Why?"

As if to answer all of those questions without a single word spoken, the animal suddenly stopped right in front of him. It relaxed, leaning back and sitting on its hind legs.

After watching the animal for a moment, noticing the way the stars shined down on its fur, the way its eyes shone like the moon. It was then that Caspian realized that this was no bloodthirsty beast, but in fact, a dog. More specifically, his dog Jett.

Caspian is fourteen, and Jett has been his dog since he was learning to walk. Best friends since the beginning of time, and inseparable ever since.

Caspians eyes light up with a brightness that even the sun itself would be envious of. The dog walks closer to Caspian, wagging his tail happily.

"Jett! Buddy! Oh, bud, what are you doing here? Do you know where we are?"

"Woof."

Although Jett could not speak, it was imminent that there was no one else that Caspian would rather be stuck in the ominous, scary woods with.

The two ventured forward, Caspian two steps ahead, Jett not far behind. Caspian, who has been afraid of the dark since his mother locked him in a closet as a punishment, was becoming visibly worried. So visibly worried, in fact, that Jett noticed, turning his head, with one ear down and the other up, as to say "Are you alright, kid?"

Caspian forced a tight smile, reassuring his dog that he was safe. Reassuring himself, that they would find their way out. 

"It's going to be fine, Jett." He said, giving the dog a light head rub.

They continued once more, often spooking themselves with the sounds they made, stepping onto crunchy, fall-colored leaves, and thin, rustic brown twigs.

"It's getting pretty late, Jett. We should find somewhere to rest. At least until the morning, when it gets lighter outside. Then we can find our way out of here. Wherever we are."

After a long, tiring hour of walking, the duo found themselves stumbling upon an abandoned campsite, with a tattered old, red tent, a few measly bits of bread, a small array of sliced meat, and a campfire surrounded by ripped and messily chopped bits of firewood.

Caspian raised his nose and took a whiff of the air around him, which still smelled strongly of smoke. He walked closer to the campfire, placing his hand gently on one of the logs, which was still warm even with the absence of a warm fire. The tarnished air smelled of smog, and Caspian watched as the smoke rings dissipated into the air, forming a hazy cloud of fumes.

Someone had been here. Recently, too. The smell from the fire still lingered, which was definitely a red flag for Caspian. Nonetheless, he climbed into the old tent, Jett following close behind, laying down right next to him.

Usually, Caspian would never be this negligent. Always careful and diligent, observant and careful no matter the situation. Yet today, in this new and scary environment, he was left tired, exposed, and vulnerable. Three things he would never expect to be described as. Then again, today he was entirely, undeniably lost.

Caspian finally shut his eyes, which by this time felt like they had been given the weight of one thousand men. He tried his best to quiet the voices in his head, to stop the millions of questions that were racing through his mind at the speed of light. He had never been the kind of person to overthink, never the kind to be unsure; lost. 

Even after closing his heavy eyes, Caspian failed to get any more than a mere four hours of sleep. There were too many thoughts, too many questions left unanswered. Nevertheless, he drifted off into sleep, hopeful that the morning would bring the answers he sought. Hopeful that he would find his way out of this place. 

The sun rose and Caspian continued sleeping, for he no longer could depend on the screaming of his mother's shrill voice to wake him up. He had no more routine, and even worse, he still had thousands of questions.

He sat up and stepped out of the tent, stretching vigorously, cracking his neck and fingers in an attempt to rid the large number of sores he acquired from the previous night. Sleeping in a tent is not ideal, but it is not as if there were any better options on such short notice.

Caspian stretched one last time, raising his head ever so slightly to the morning sky, which was now an array of warm yellows and oranges; it brought comfort, it allowed him to calm down. Releasing his gaze from the early sky, he noticed a hooded figure standing a few steps away. The figure was staring him down, making him feel uneasy; unsafe.

Just then, the figure spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> ───── ❝ author's note❞ ─────
> 
> Writer here! Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my new story "Lucid"! I really appreciate it <3 I have high hopes for this story, so thanks for the support. You are all loved, supported, and important. <3 Next chapter should be out either later this week or early next :)


End file.
